Stan
by HereComesTheLuna
Summary: Henry wants to be with Anne but Catherine is pregnant. This is Henry talking about his letters to Anne.
1. Letter One

I have based this on the song Stan by Eminem.

Henry talking about his letters to Anne -

Catherine is pregnant once again even though I'm happy, I can not forget Anne who has gone back to Hever. I write to her but she has not replied, I sent two letters back in autum but maybe her father is keeping them from her so she doesn't get upset. I have sent her another letter asking after the health of her new niece. If I do have a daughter again then I will call her Catherine both after Anne niece and my wife.

Anne must be hurting at the moment, her uncle Ronald just died and I'm hurting twice as bad my dear friend and close advicer Sir Thomas Moore died of Typhoid. I love her so much that all I want to do is hold her in my arms for hours but I'm married to Catherine. Her locket picture is all I have of her which I look at for hours at end, I hope she writes back to me.


	2. Letter Two

I know these are short but it is my first fiction.

Henry talking about his letters to Anne again -

I'm starting to get mad now, Anne has not replied for six months. I saw her in Hever the other day but she didn't talk to me, the snow fell and I was so cold but it was worth it to see her face. I think she saw me but didnt want to speak to me. When she left she said if I wrote to her she would write back, When I have a rubbish day I drift away and read her old letter and stare at her beautiful portrait. It helps when I'm unhappy, I always keep her locket with me. Catherine knows I think about her and she is very jealous.

She doesn't know Anne like I know her, I don't think anybody does. I hope she writes back, I need her to be her when Catherine has the child just in case she gives birth to a girl or Catherine dies in childbirth.


	3. Letter Three

Anne final writes to Henry -

Dear Henry

I'm sorry I have not been writing, here at Hever it is very busy. My Father is ill and my sister's children need looking after, I will write more often because my sister is moving into a new home soon. I'm glad that Queen Catherine is pregnant, How far gone is she? Mary is very flattered that if you have a daughter her that. I'm so sorry I didn't see you in Hever I of not seen you but do not think I did it to offend you. Your Majesty must calm down, just because I'm not there does not mean you can not be happy. You and Catherine need eachother, I hope you take in my advice in this letter.

Your faithful servant

Anne Boleyn


	4. Letter Four

**Sorry I have not been writing for a while really sorry guys, Ok so this is Henry's letter to Anne five months after she wrote the letter in the last chapter :)**

Dear Anne

As you know my late wife gave birth to a son, who died several days after his mother. He was so weak, though if he had survived I would of liked for you two to meet someday. It has been five months since they both past,I have been adviced by Wolsey to take a new wife. I could only think of you when he asked, I beg you come to court and let me show my love for you. I have not heard from you over these past months and I grow concerned over your well being. Though I ask your brother, he only says you are well. I want to know every little detail of your everyday life. The little things like what you were wearing and who you met.

Please come to court before Christmas.

HR

Should I only do letters between Henry and Anne or should I introduce other characters such as: Mary Tudor, George Boleyn ect...


	5. Letter Five

**The year is about 1524 so Mary Tudor would be about 8. I thought Anne could be friends with her.**

Dear Henry

You may of already heard but my father past away in the early morning on Saturday from fever. My brother George has decided that I should go to court after my father's funeral. Your words are so kind but I am not sure if I could be the wife of the King of England since Catherine was such a Great Queen who is sadly missed. Everyone at Hever including myself was wondering how her daughter Mary was?

I shall arrive at court on the 22nd December with my Aunt Joyce who is with child. I will tell you the rest in person.

Your faithful servant

Anne Boleyn

Any guesses who Aunt Joyce is ?


	6. Letter Six

Dear George

I have so much to write, the best place to start is Aunt Joyce has had her baby! A healthy girl who will be called Katherine. I have been spending most of my days with the Princess Mary and Katherine, Princess Mary is charming. She calls me Mama Anne. Also Henry has asked for my hand in marriage after having confirmation from you. He took me in the gardens, just him and I and in the snow he asked if I would be his future wife. I agreed, I will be the wife of the kindest of Princes.

The wedding is in three months time!

From Lady Anne Boleyn


	7. Letter Seven

Dear Ambassador Chapuys

I am now nine and a half years old and I have a new baby brother! His name is Alexander Henry Tudor. The Prince of Wales. Ambassador, my father married a very nice English women. Her name is Anne Boleyn. She treats like an adult because she says I am very mature for my age. But other times when I am misbehaving she refuses to talk to me! I find that is the only unkind thing.

Even though I am not her child, she treats me like I am and sometimes puts me in front of Alexander. Like the other day she bought me a new wardrobe, yet she did not Alexander! Her brother is nice too, his name is George but he told me to call him Georgie. He has a wife called Jane, she is really nice but not that pretty in my opinon. When I told Anne she said it was about what the heart desires and that I should not be so rude about people who care about me and my family.

I hope you are well, I have not spoken to you since I was eight!

Yours sincerly, Princess Mary Tudor of England


	8. Letter Eight

Dear Lady Jane Seymour,

Congratulations on the birth of my nieces! I have been thinking that since there is only three months between them and the Prince that when the time comes they shall join the Prince in his lessons along with the Duke of Suffolk's son and my sister's soon to be born child! I hope you will be back at court soon since you left and then Mary, I have no gossip feed. Madge only tells half a story.

I am afraid that the King always has his eyes on a French girl named Lady Aimee, though she shows very little interest in him. She has pale blue eyes which have something about them. I could say she is no fret but it would only be a big lie because she is French. Jane, I really have no idea on what to do. Should I confront Henry? or play the game? Please help me!

Your sister and friend,

_Queen Anne Boleyn of England _


End file.
